Los días borrachos reducen las inhibiciones
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 103. Hak y Yona quieren ir a por ello por primera vez, pero no saben cómo, por lo que Jae-ha interviene mientras está borracho y las cosas ocurren.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Lazchan** y se llama " **Drunken Days Lowers Inhibitions** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

 **Los días borrachos reducen las inhibiciones.**

Capítulo 1:

Todos estaban un poco borrachos, Jae-ha tenía que admitirlo, pero estaban de celebración y no había nada de malo en divertirse un poco, ¿no? Ninguno había resultado herido (esta vez), tenían comida y medicinas y estaban a salvo. Era un buen momento e incluso Yona estaba riéndose alegremente, tan borracha como el resto de ellos.

Kija y Shin-Ah ya estaban desmayados, Yun estaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras les miraba y podían oírle murmurar algo de que no iban a conseguir nada con esto y que mañana iban a estar con demasiado dolor de cabeza como para disfrutarlo. Zeno estaba observando y riéndose, apoyándose contra Shin-ah, el cual estaba dormido apoyado contra Kija.

Yona se estaba volviendo más melosa con sus abrazos y la forma en la que se recostaba contra Hak, el cual estaba perdiendo lentamente la compostura y obviamente estaba inseguro sobre cómo proceder. Él extendió la mano vacilante y la volvió a apartar y Jae-ha ser rió atrayendo a Yona más cerca de él, lejos del alcance de Hak de momento.

"Lo estás haciendo todo mal, Hak." Le explicó, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y sonriendo a la risueña Yona. "Tienes que ser encantador y gentil y cortejar a la princesa con tus palabras y tus toques."

Yona se rió y tiró de un mechón del pelo de Jae-ha. Podía sentir a todos sus dragones alrededor de ella, brillantes como llamas y calientes como el sol, llenándola por dentro y burbujeando aún más que el alcohol que estaba compartiendo con ellos. Jae-ha estaba tan cerca y era tan cálido y ella arrugó la nariz alzando la mirada hacia él. "Tú no coqueteas conmigo, coqueteas con Hak." Protestó ella.

Hak resopló y se volvió a recostar contra ellos dos; no quería que ojos caídos le robara a Yona. Esta vez estaba cerca… "Él solo coqueteó conmigo una vez y fue por su capitana. Quería que fuera un pirata."

Jae-ha sonrió burlonamente hacia él. "Ah, esa no fue la única razón." Murmuró. "Después de todo creí que eras hermoso." Mientras Hak se ruborizaba, Zeno se tapó la boca para que su risa no fuera demasiado alta. No quería arruinar este momento. Era demasiado entretenido.

Yona le miró haciendo una mueca. "¿Así que nunca me quisiste a mi?" Le preguntó, abriendo ampliamente los ojos. Ella mantuvo sus dedos enredados en el pelo de él. Estaba tan cerca, su presencia y el dragón que llevaba dentro de él. "¿Solo a Hak?"

El corazón de Jae-ha dio un vuelco en su pecho cuando ella fijó su mirada completamente en él. Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes e, incluso si odiaba la idea de estar atado por su sangre de dragón, por un momento, más que nada, estuvo inmensamente agradecido de que fuera Yona a la que estaba atado.

"Mira y aprende, Hak-kun." Jae-ha agarró la mejilla de Yona y se inclinó hacia abajo más cerca de ella, viendo como en la expresión de ella surgía algo más. "Querida princesa, ¿podría tener el placer de mostrarte cómo me siento?"

Hak les observó con una mezcla de fascinación e inquietud, pero no encontró fuerzas para protestar en ese momento. Al parecer el alcohol era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se encontrara más fascinado que preocupado sobre a dónde podría llevar esto. Como si un pensamiento le guiara a otro, tomó otro largo trago.

Los tres se olvidaron de que tenían a Zeno de espectador mientras Yona se ruborizaba aún más. Jae-ha se rió y estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando Yona tiró de él más cerca. "Sí." Murmuró ella.

El corazón de Jae-ha comenzó a latir más rápido que antes, abriendo ampliamente los ojos por la sorpresa durante un momento. "¿Sí?" La cuestionó con la voz ligeramente tensa. Oh, como lo quería…

Yona asintió y tiró de él aún más cerca, sus labios casi rozaron los suyos. "Eres mío, ¿no?" Le preguntó suavemente. "Demuéstrame que no estás interesado en la bonita apariencia de Hak." La seriedad del momento se volvió a perder cuando ella se rió. "O de otro modo pensaré que solo nos rondabas para poder robarnos a Hak."

La expresión de Jae-ha se volvió determinada y no se permitió pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo mientras besaba a Yona suavemente, dirigió una mirada divertida hacia Hak durante un momento antes de concentrase únicamente en la princesa que tenía entre sus brazos.

Zeno volvió a soltar carcajadas, ahogándolas detrás de sus manos. Hiryuu había sido cercano a sus dragones, pero nunca _tan_ cercano y él podía sentir la calidez que volvió a florecer entre ellos y su risa se relajó para convertirse en una sonrisa suave cuando vio sus rostros aturdidos. Sin embargo aún era divertido y bebió de su propia bebida mientras les observaba.

Jae-ha se aclaró la garganta a la vez que se alejaba y se giraba hacia Hak, con una sonrisa brillante. "¿Lo has visto, Hak-kun?" Le preguntó. "Esta es la forma de cortejar el corazón de nuestra princesa."

Hak tomó otro trago, mirándoles a los dos contemplativo. "No lo sé." Farfulló. "Es complicado veros desde este ángulo. ¿Qué has hecho exactamente?"

Yona se rió y se acurrucó contra Hak, con los ojos brillantes y felices, entrelazando las manos con Hak y Jae-ha. "¿Has aprendido lo suficiente de ese pequeño beso, Hak?"

Hak resopló. "Si es así como ojos caídos besa a todas sus chicas, estoy sorprendido de que tenga alguna que vaya con él." Resopló. "Eso no ha sido… ¿cómo lo dijiste?" Sonrió con un desafío en los ojos. "No ha sido hermoso."

"No es culpa mía que no estuvieras mirando lo suficiente." Jae-ha se rió. "¿Quieres que lo demuestre contigo para que puedas sentir mi técnica por ti mismo?"

Yona le miró y comenzó a reírse de nuevo, apartándose un poco para robar el sake de Hak y beber directamente de la botella. Hak antes había intentado darla una charla sobre que era una princesa y debía ser digna y no emborracharse por completo, pero a medida que pasaba la noche, había dejado de darla discursos y la dio más de beber.

Hak parpadeó y le miró, miró su copa y luego a Yona, finalmente encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Por qué no?" Inquirió. Yona parecía bastante interesada en ello y si él podía hacer que ella pusiera la misma expresión que cuando Jae-ha la dio su propio beso, entonces no podía hacerle daño. Su lógica parecía tener sentido.

Tal vez se había dado cuenta de ello hace tiempo, mientras ella se preocupaba por su país como la princesa que era, era bueno para ella que actuara como una bandida o viajera o cualquier cosa que quisiera, sintiéndose cómoda con su familia de dragones, Yun y Hak…

Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la concentración cuando Jae-ha estuvo un poco demasiado cerca de él. "No deberías ofrecer así tu hermoso cuerpo, Hak-kun," Declaró Jae-ha, con los labios ligeramente curvados por la diversión. "si no vas a ser serio sobre ello."

Zeno ser preguntó si ni siquiera se darían cuanta si él se decidía a jalearles. Debería animar a todos a beber más a menudo, era tan entretenido para él y siempre que estuviera observándoles y asegurándose de que ninguno resultaba herido, entonces estaría bien.

Jae-ha se volvió a reír y tiró de los dos más cerca de él, robando bebida de la botella de Yona antes de robarle a Hak un beso rápido, demasiado rápido como para realmente valorar nada. Sin importarle lo que Hak dijera, Jae-ha estaba decidiendo ser cuidadoso. A pesar de todo, se había sentido fascinado por la belleza de Hak desde el principio, tanto por su aspecto como por su fuerza.

"¿Llamas a eso un beso?" Gritó Zeno, incapaz de resistirse a estas alturas. Él podría no _estar_ borracho, pero podía desempeñar el papel tan bien como cualquier otro.

"A menos que te estés ofreciendo voluntario, Zeno, deberías limitarte a mirar." Jae-ha sonrió al otro. "Es solo que no quiero abrumar a nuestro querido Hak-kun con mis encantos, podría detener su corazón, incluso con lo fuerte que es."

"Puede que Zeno se una más tarde." Habló Zeno alegremente, inclinándose hacia atrás y acurrucándose en la peluca de Shin-Ah. "Pero, ahora mismo, Zeno quiere ver a Ryokuryuu, la señorita y el señor divertirse juntos."

Con esas palabras se ganó que Yona y Hak también le miraran, considerando sus palabras y entonces volvieron a mirar a Jae-ha.

"Jae-ha le estuvo enseñando a Hak cómo pasar el rato con mujeres en aquella ocasión." Yona se rió.

Hak puso los ojos en blanco. "Al parecer era lo suficientemente popular como para que las señoritas le conocieran muy bien y quisieran pasar el rato con él. Sin embargo a mi no me impresionó."

"¿Me estás insultando cuando me estás pidiendo consejos para cortejar a tu princesa?" Jae-ha se rió.

"Ella no es solo mía." La voz de Hak fue seria durante un momento, traspasando el límite de la risa y metiéndose en el área donde nada era ilógico y todas sus palabras vinieran con supuesta sabiduría. El filtro de su boca estaba apagado, por así decirlo. "Ella os pertenece a todos vosotros de una forma que no puedo comprender."

Zeno se incorporó un poco ante el tono de Hak, sin gustarle que Hak pensara algo así, pero Jae-ha le golpeó. "Ahh, el vínculo que nosotros compartimos con nuestra maestra." Murmuró, con una mano enroscada en el pelo de Yona, con tono triste. "La sangre de dragón que nos ata y nos hace desear hacer algo por ella. ¿Crees que eso hace cada conversación más profunda, Hak?"

Yona parpadeó, confundida y sorprendida ante la conversación de Hak y Jae-ha. Jae-ha continuó. "Ella es tú princesa y vosotros compartís un lazo de amistad, de guardián, de amigos de infancia. Lo que nosotros tenemos con ella es diferente, pero no menos profundo." Él no se apartó de Yona, aunque bajó la mirada hacia Hak. "No negaré que tenemos una conexión, pero no niegues la tuya con Yona."

Hak alzó una ceja por lo serio que parecía Jae-ha y decidió que no quería lidiar con ello. Miró su botella de sake, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para tener esta conversación." Decidió, pero había una débil sonrisa irónica en su rostro. "¿Ahora vas a mostrarme lo que realmente eres capaz de hacer o es todo para la princesa?"

Jae-ha se echó a reír y se inclinó, quitándole a Hak la botella de la mano y dejándola en el suelo. "Si insistes." Murmuró, inclinándose y besándole lentamente, tomándose su tiempo esta vez y acariciándole la espalda con la mano libre. Después de todo Hak apeló a su sentido de la belleza y él estaba muy dispuesto en este momento.

Los ojos de Yona se abrieron ampliamente, un rubor cruzó su rostro mientras les miraba a los dos. "Ohh." Ella respiró hondo y sintió que la mano de Jae-ha se curvaba con un poco más de fuerza en su cabello. Verlo y ser besada eran cosas muy diferentes. Ella percibió un tarareo de diversión proveniente de Zeno y se giró ligeramente, viendo como la sonrisa de él se ensanchaba.

 _¿Es porque está mirando o solo porque se está divirtiendo?_ Se preguntó ella distraídamente, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando Hak se giró hacia ella, con los ojos más oscuros que antes.

"Creo que lo entiendo un poco ahora." Su voz vaciló un poco y parecía un poco aturdido por el beso. El mismo Jae-ha parecía un poco desequilibrado, pero en su mayor parte estaba satisfecho con la reacción que había obtenido de los dos.

"¿Después de una lección?" Le preguntó Jae-ha, divertido. "Vaya, tienes mucha confianza en todas tus habilidades que conciernen a Yona, ¿no?"

Yona resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Dejad de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí." Protestó. "Yo también debería tener algo que decir."

Ambos se giraron hacia ella, la vergüenza invadió el rostro de Hak por un momento. "Por supuesto, princesa." Se inclinó levemente. "¿Qué es lo que deseas?" Sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con malicia. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ordenarme lo que desees…"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le golpeó en el costado. "No quiero que solo me beses tú. También me gustó el de Jae-ha y no es justo que nadie se quede fuera." Parecía bastante orgullosa con su discurso, pero Zeno comenzó a reírse de nuevo y ella arrugó la nariz. Ella no pensaba que eso sonara tan extraño.

Jae-ha y Hak se miraron el uno al otro, con un brillo de entendimiento entre ellos. Puede que ambos estuvieran pensando en su inesperado beso, o en la determinación del rostro de Yona. La cantidad de alcohol que habían consumido ciertamente también tenía algo que ver y una cierta determinación implacable surgió entre ellos. Ambos se giraron hacia Yona, Jae-ha sonrió y prácticamente tiró de ella para ponerla en su regazo. "Eres tan generosa, Yona."

"También me gusta miraros a vosotros dos." Murmuró ella, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes. Ella alzó la mirada hacia Jae-ha con una expresión feliz. "Te sentí realmente cálido dentro de mí cuando besaste a Hak, tan burbujeante." Murmuró.

"Burbujeante… qué término más interesante." Él se rió suavemente. "Vas a tener que decirme como me siento cuando te beso a ti." Él inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo, para darla un beso tan profundo como el que le había dado a Hak, no queriendo renunciar a ella todavía, sin importar que todo esto hubiera comenzado con él tratando de darle valor a Hak para que hiciera algo con ella.

Él podía sentirla a _ella_ , la sangre dentro de él se extendía y la envolvía, pero era más que solo eso. No quería que este momento tratara solamente sobre la forma en la que estaba conectado a ella; dudaba que Hiryuu jamás hubiera sido tan cercano a sus dragones como él lo estaba siendo con Yona en este momento. Simplemente tampoco podía imaginarse dejándola ir tan fácilmente.

Él se alejó a regañadientes, acariciando las mejillas ruborizadas de ella con la punta de los dedos. "Ahora, sé una buena chica y muéstrale a Hak lo que has aprendido." Bromeó. "Pero yo estaré aquí por si necesitas refrescar la lección." Sus brazos se envolvieron por detrás de la cintura de Yona y sonrió a Hak, animándole silenciosamente a besar finalmente a Yona.

"Hmph." Hak entrecerró los ojos y todavía vaciló durante un momento, con sus manos temblando un poco. Lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo; había amado a esta problemática princesa durante tanto tiempo. Incluso si ella se había vuelto más problemática de diferentes formas en los últimos tiempos, era más ella misma de lo que lo había sido antes, ardiendo con su verdadero potencial. Ya no podía estar satisfecho solo protegiéndola y ella finalmente parecía ser consciente de lo que él sentía.

Él se arrodilló delante de ella, con una mano apoyada sobre el suelo para no caer sobre ella, su beso fue ligero como el aire al principio, pero Yona se agachó y le besó firmemente, tomando el control del beso. Hak se sorprendió tanto que casi se apartó, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Eso no es lo que Jae-ha te enseñó." Le dijo ella, reprendiéndole burlonamente, pero sus ojos estaban brillando. "Pensaba que ibas a seguir la lección." Se burló.

"Mis disculpas, princesa." Él tiró de un rizo de su pelo, recordando cuando éste era tan largo que fluía por su espalda, con horquillas colocadas a través de él. A él le gustaba más así, con el rostro sonrojado y sus manos posadas ligeramente sobre su piel. La forma en la que ella estaba tan cerca de él, tanto en cuerpo como en corazón, mientras le decía lo que ella quería.

"Tal vez Ryokuryuu se lo tenga que mostrar de nuevo al señor." Sugirió Zeno animadamente. "Para asegurarse de que él lo ha entendido bien."

"Tal vez Hak necesite más valor." Murmuró Jae-ha en voz baja y Yona le tomó la palabra sirviendo más bebida a Hak, Jae-ha y a ella misma, volviendo a mirar a Zeno y alzando la botella. Zeno sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

"Zeno tiene la suya propia, señorita." La señaló. "No te preocupes por Zeno, señorita."

"Yona ha tenido la idea correcta." Hak se estaba sintiendo más desinhibido según bebía lo que Yona le había servido, pero era lo suficientemente receloso como para preguntarse cuánto podría beber Jae-ha realmente. Si no fuera porque Kija y Shin-Ah ya se habían desmayado, pensaría que los dragones no podían emborracharse. Tampoco podía sacarse ese besó de la mente, el de Yona y los que había compartido con Jae-ha.

Yona se rió por ello. "Eso no es coraje, tonto." Le golpeó el pecho. "Esto es… una bebida deliciosa que estamos compartiendo entre nosotros." Ella tomó un gran trago, intentando no toser y se volvió a reír. "Incluso Zeno forma parte de esto, a pesar de que solo está observándonos."

"Él parece que está muy metido en esto." Jae-ha le dirigió a Zeno una mirada de curiosidad, y finalmente comenzó a verse más afectado por la bebida que antes. "No creía que él fuera de esos."

Zeno solo se rió ante esto. "Es porque la señorita es tan linda con el señor y Ryokuryuu." Le dijo, con voz casi solemne. "A Zeno le gusta mirar, incluso si el señor todavía es demasiado tímido como para hacer mucho."

Hak escupió ante la observación de Zeno. "¿Tímido?" Espetó. "No soy tímido, solo estoy…"

"Nervioso." Añadió Jae-ha. "Inseguro sobre hacia dónde te guiarán tus afectos… No te preocupes demasiado, Hak. Vuela libre, así es como yo lo veo."

"No estamos hablando sobre saltar sobre los tejados, ojos caídos." Replicó Hak. "Es diferente que cuando tu intentaste escapar de nosotros" Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente. "Es cierto." Dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo. "Tú seguías huyendo de nosotros. Nosotros no huimos de ti." Esa era la verdad, ¿cierto? Él tenía la razón, estaba seguro de ello.

"Creo recordar que eras tú el que huías de mí." Jae-ha se inclinó más cerca de él, Yona se quedó entre los dos. "Intenté que vinieras conmigo desde el principio."

"Entonces me arrastraste hasta un burdel." Replicó Hak, alzando la mirada hacia Jae-ha divertido. "Y era para llevarme a tu barco para ser un pirata contigo."

"Eso fue divertido, ¿no?" Inquirió Yona soñadora, mirándoles a los dos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Rescatamos a todas esas personas…" Ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás, recordando como todo el mundo parecía estar luchando, trabajando tan duro para proteger a la gente de Awa.

"Tú fuiste especialmente espléndida, princesa." Jae-ha la sonrió, con sus manos acariciando las caderas de ella con pequeños movimientos provocadores haciendo que ella perdiera el aliento ligeramente. "Ahí de pie en la proa del barco, con fuego en los ojos mientras encarabas a tu enemigo."

"Yo… tenía que hacer algo y él era terrible." Murmuró ella, con las mejillas enrojecidas ante el recuerdo. "Tú estabas herido." Murmuró, mirándole con incertidumbre. "Me enojó tanto que él te hiriera…"

"Vamos, vamos, fuiste feroz y encendiste en mí el deseo de seguirte." Las manos de Jae-ha siguieron con sus movimientos, mirando a Hak todo el tiempo mientras hablaba. "Debo admitirlo, me sentí más impresionado de lo que creía. No había evidencias de que una chica débil con manos temblorosas fuera a estar ahí para encarar a tu enemigo."

"Las manos de Hak estaban temblando más que las mías." Le dijo Yona alegremente, mirando a Hak, ella estaba estremeciéndose bajo los toques de Jae-ha, sintiendo los dedos de él recorrer la cinta que mantenía su túnica cerrada.

"Yo no… tú no…" Farfulló Hak, pero vio la determinación detrás de la risa del otro y se preguntó cómo todo se reducía a esto, a su determinación de estar con Yona, temblando por el deseo de ver hacia dónde más conducía todo esto. De alguna manera, era difícil imaginarse esto sin Jae-ha de fondo, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de promesas.

 _¿Cuándo he empezado a estar interesado en querer algo más?_

Todo este grupo había trastocado su forma de ver el mundo, pero nunca había sido tan feliz como en estos momentos. Él era libre del palacio (pero no de Yona, nunca de Yona y nunca quiso estar libre de ella) y ayudaba a la gente, protegía a la gente, restauraba partes de este reino para que fueran lo que deberían ser. Aquellos que estaban con ellos compartían sus ideas y su amor hacia la princesa que ya estaba dando sus propios toques furtivos sobre las ropas de él.

Él se sentía cálido y cómodo y se inclinó con naturalidad para volver a besar a Yona, con una mano moviéndose a través de los largos mechones verdes del pelo de Jae-ha, mientras la otra ayudaba a Jae-ha a quitarle la ropa a Yona. El hecho de que Jae-ha estuviera allí se sentía como algo natural en este momento y él no iba a cuestionarlo.

(Al menos no en este momento. Mañana podría ser diferente, pero ahora mismo, todo se sentía encajado en su lugar adecuado.)

Yona estaba caliente, ardía entre sus brazos mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él, profundizando el beso, temblando mientras sus manos tocaban piel desnuda, colándose bajo la ropa interior de ella. Ella no podía sentir a Hak dentro de su cabeza como podía sentir a los demás, pero la forma en la que la estaba sosteniendo en este momento, los sonidos que él hacía contra su boca…

Jae-ha suspiró silenciosamente contra el cabello de ella, abriendo los ojos lo suficiente como para mirar a Hak. "Mn… parece que vosotros dos ya estáis en ello." Murmuró, comenzando a alejarse aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Había vuelto a su cerebro alguna clase de raciocinio.

Los ojos de Hak se abrieron y se apartó de Yona, apretando el pelo de Jae-ha con la mano. "¿Estás huyendo?" Le preguntó burlonamente. "Pensaba que ya lo habías superado." Yona se rió y se giró para ver la expresión de Jae-ha.

"Quédate." Insistió ella, alternando su mirada entre ellos dos, y luego volvió a mirar a Zeno, el cual ya no se estaba riendo detrás de sus propias manos, más bien les estaba mirando a los tres atentamente. Ella se concentró en él durante un momento, incluso cuando el agarre de Jae-ha sobre ella se apretó y sintió como él se volvía a inclinar para besar a Hak.

Ella sintió la lluvia de sol que siempre sentía proveniente de Zeno, pero había algo más profundo por debajo de eso y una clase diferente de calidez y deseo. _Él también está disfrutando de esto_ , pensó ella levemente divertida, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para acercase a ellos.

Como si él la hubiera sentido como ella le sintió a él, él volvió a sonreír. "Zeno ya se lo dijo a la señorita. Él está disfrutando viéndoos a vosotros tres." Él hizo un gesto con los ojos brillando de diversión. "A la señorita también la gusta mirar. Es muy hermoso, ¿no?"

Hak se apartó durante un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Jamás pensé que tuviéramos a un pervertido aún mayor que ojos caídos aquí." Murmuró.

"Ah, pero tus insultos no cambian en hecho de que estás disfrutando tanto como el resto de nosotros." Se burló Jae-ha. Él tampoco pensó que fuera a disfrutar tanto de esto, pero no iba a decir tanto en voz alta. Arruinaría la imagen que se había labrado aquí.

Zeno simplemente se rió, su emoción se derramó sobre Yona y Jae-ha, arrastrándose por sus mentes y cuerpos. Parecía que Zeno podía unirse a ellos a su propia manera, y Yona se rió por lo taimado que podía ser Zeno cuando quería.

Hak solo bufó. "Mi vida se ha vuelto loca." Murmuró, pero no sonó como una queja. "Desde que me encontré con tus bestias, Yona…" Él sacudió la cabeza.

"Ah, la Bestia del Trueno no tiene derecho a hablar sobre bestias." Le reprendió Jae-ha.

"Cállate, ojos caídos." Hak tiró de Yona hacia sus brazos, la túnica de ella se aflojó más provocando que los ojos de Jae-ha se ensancharan. Él aún tenía algún tipo de instinto de auto preservación y rápidamente miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien más. Zeno era una cosa, pero no quería que Yun irrumpirá ahora.

"El muchacho está dormido." Le dijo Zeno. "Hablando algo sobre cómo nosotros las bestias no sabemos comportarnos y estamos corrompiendo a la señorita."

Tanto Hak como Jae-ha se paralizaron ante sus palabras, mirando a Yona, la niebla del alcohol se desvaneció momentáneamente con ese inocente comentario. Yona les frunció el ceño. "No vais a parar, ¿verdad?" Les exigió. "Si os estáis sintiendo culpables, me iré con Zeno."

Zeno se alegró con eso. "¡Zeno cree que esa es una gran idea, señorita! ¡Si Ryokuryuu y el señor no quieren jugar con la señorita, Zeno lo hará!"

Yona les sacó la lengua y comenzó a levantarse, pero Jae-ha tiró de ella de vuelta hacia abajo. "Si quieres jugar, Zeno, entonces ven aquí y deja de molestar a Shin-Ah y Kija con tus gritos."

Yona dio un chillido de sorpresa cuando cayó sobre Jae-ha, su túnica que ya tenía completamente desatada se calló alrededor de su cuerpo. Zeno se movió silenciosamente, con los ojos chispeantes y brillantes reflejando la luz de la luna. "Si Ryokuryuu insiste, entonces a Zeno no le importa en absoluto." Dijo cogiendo una de las manos de Yona y sonriendo ampliamente. "Aunque Zeno aún crea que es divertido mirar, también es divertido ver a la señorita sonrojarse."

Ella se sonrojó aún más, pero arrugó la nariz y tiró de Zeno hasta que este estuvo prácticamente encima de todos ellos. "Eres demasiado taimado." Murmuró ella.

Hak parecía más que divertido con toda la situación, su mirada se posó en los dragones dormidos, entonces en aquellos que estaban acurrucados a su alrededor. Su mirada se fijó en Yona, la cual se estaba riendo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa brillante. En Jae-ha que ahora mismo estaba pasando por encima de los otros dos para llegar a Hak.

Él estaba rodeado de calidez, de risas y de idiotas y lleno de alcohol y familia y deseo. Todos estaban enredados los unos con los otros. Apartó el pensamiento de que Kija y Shin-Ah estaban durmiendo cerca de ellos cuando Jae-ha decidió centrar toda su atención en él, tomando ventaja de que Zeno estaba distrayendo a Yona.

Jae-ha tiró de él para alejarle un poco de los otros, empujándole hacia el suelo, pero aún tenían los miembros enredados. Una de sus manos seguía sosteniendo la de Yona, sus dedos estaban entrelazados. El pelo rubio de Zeno fluía sobre sus brazos, si risa juguetona resonó mientras todos se enredaban más unos con otros.

Mañana podría arrepentirse de esto, pero ahora con la calidez que le rodeaba no podía encontrar motivos para detenerse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Qué… qué… qué estáis haciendo TODOS vosotros?" La voz de Kija resonó en el claro, provocando que Yun sacudiera la cabeza, hiciera una mueca y se volviera a ocultar dentro de la tienda de campaña. Hak abrió los ojos, luego los volvió a cerrar rápidamente porque la combinación de la voz de Kija y la luz del sol taladraron su cabeza. Tocó un brazo que no era el suyo y luego volvió a abrir los ojos cuando escuchó la risa de Zeno.

"El señor realmente se divirtió anoche." Dijo sonriendo brillantemente. No parecía importarle que su ropa estuviera dispersa descuidadamente a su alrededor y estaba seguro de que lo que Yona llevaba puesto era la túnica de Zeno. Su rostro se volvió de un color rojo brillante y retrocedió, solo para chocar contra Jae-ha.

"Mm… parece que nuestro querido Hak está un poco azorado por cómo nos relacionamos anoche." Jae-ha parecía un poco mejor, el lazo de su pelo había desaparecido, pero de alguna manera aún parecía casi completamente vestido. La cabeza de Hak palpitó de nuevo y miró a Yona que estaba enroscada a su alrededor, riéndose un poco.

"Realmente me divertí anoche, Hak." Ella tiró de él hacia abajo para besarle y Hak bajó la mirada hacia ella en estado de shock. ¿Qué había pasado para que la princesa fuera tan casual con él que él no recordaba?

Kija estaba rivalizando con Hak sobre en lo que a cambiar el color de su rostro se refiere y Shin-ah tenía la cabeza ladeada. Hak hizo una mueca y se pasó una mano por la cara, mientras que Zeno se reía aún más besando a Yona en la mejilla.

"La señorita fue muy divertida anoche." Él sonrió brillantemente. "Zeno se divirtió con el señor, la señorita y Ryokuryuu."

"No creo que quiera saberlo." Kija finalmente reunió la dignidad que le quedaba y ayudó a Shin-ah a ponerse de pie, llevándole a la tienda de campaña, donde pudieron oírle hablar a él y a Yun sobre lo pervertidos que eran ellos, aprovechándose de la inocente princesa…

Hak sacudió la cabeza y se levantó lentamente, agradecido de que por lo menos parecía estar vestido casi del todo, aunque al parecer tenía la cinta para el pelo de Jae-ha atada en un brazo. Se sonrojó cuando se percató de la mirada de Jae-ha y luego de la de Yona, ignorando las risas de Zeno.

Se desató la cinta y se la devolvió a Jae-ha, ocultando su expresión. "…" Ni siquiera podía formular palabras, porque incluso el roce de los dedos de Jae-ha le trajeron un montón de recuerdos que parecían estar alojados en el fondo de su cerebro.

"Zeno cree que la próxima vez deberíamos invitar a todos a jugar." Zeno les sonrió brillantemente a todos, provocando otra ronda de risas de Yona y una sonrisa e Jae-ha. "Después de todo, la señorita no quería que nadie se quedara atrás."

Hak gruñó y tomó a Yona entre sus brazos, tirando de ella. "Vosotras bestias podéis montar vuestro propia montón." Murmuró. Ahora que tenía derecho a hacerlo y que Yona no parecía ser tan ajena a ello, iba a tener su propio momento con ella, sin dragones interfiriendo.

Cuando Yona se rió repentinamente y volvió a mirar a los demás, él suspiró, pero no la soltó. Puede que no fuera a volver a tenerla solo para él nunca más, pero por lo menos podía pretenderlo, al menos por un momento.

Lo que sucediera después, con o sin alcohol, no era algo por lo que se fuera a preocupar.

Por lo menos hoy no.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Notas de Narutinachan:

Está aquí este primer capítulo de esta traducción que, como habéis podido comprobar, ha estado lleno de "amor" XD

Ya que febrero es el mes de San Valentín, las traducciones que publique durante este mes van a tratar todas sobre relaciones amorosas entre el Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos, y como veréis he decidido comenzar con un plato fuerte, un harem entre ellos XD

Todavía estoy bastante ocupada, mis exámenes se están prolongando más de lo que tenía previsto, y sigo sin poder prometer nada respecto a mis futuras actualizaciones. Pero sí que os diré que el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic lo publicaré la semana que viene y que trataré de sacar tiempo para escribir el siguiente capítulo de " **DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO** ", que ya está en proceso.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	2. Chapter 2: Verdades y consecuencias

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Lazchan** y se llama " **Drunken Days Lowers Inhibitions** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 2: Verdades y consecuencias imprevistas.

"Esto no va a terminar bien." Vaticinó Yun, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando al grupo que le rodeaba. "Os lo estoy advirtiendo ahora bestias, esto de ninguna manera va a terminar bien."

"Sin embargo estás aquí, Yun." Jae-ha sonrió y se inclinó para darle una palmadita a Yun en el hombro. "En nuestro pequeño círculo feliz. ¿Acaso no quieres tener simplemente un momento de relax?" Él y los demás habían acampado, planeando la próxima zona que iban a explorar, pero de momento no tenían ninguna prisa. "Es bueno dejar tus preocupaciones de lado un poco, Yun. Lo prometo." El muchacho siempre estaba preocupado y planificando, se preocupaba por ellos hasta un punto que a Jae-ha le impresionaba sinceramente. Nadie debería tener tanta carga sobre sus hombros y hacerlo de buena gana.

Estaba determinado a hacer que él se relajara por una noche.

Yun solo puso los ojos en blanco y miró al fuego. "Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que todos vosotros no os salís de control." Murmuró, pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. "No quiero que todo termine como la última vez." Miró el sake que Jae-ha había sacado con recelo.

"Esto es la mitad de la diversión." Jae-ha sonrió, sentándose al lado de Yun en vez de donde estaba antes. Estaba aún más decidido ahora. "Sin embargo, prometo que no comprometeré a mamá con actividades tan terribles." Se puso una mano en el pecho.

"¡No soy tu madre!" Protestó Yun alzando la voz, ganándose sonrisas de todo el grupo, la de Jae-ha era la más amplia de todas ellas. Le tenían. Yun bufó y agarró la botella, mirándoles a todos con los ojos entrecerrados. "De todos modos, ¿qué habéis planeado para esta noche?" Sirvió cuidadosamente cantidades mesuradas, calculando cuánto se necesitaría para mantenerles tan sobrios como fuera posible.

Yona se rio ante el recuerdo de aquella noche, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco mientras miraba a Hak, que no la estaba mirando intencionadamente. Shin-ah sacudió la cabeza, obviamente inseguro sobre hacia dónde iba todo esto, mientras que Kija estaba escandalizado por exponer a Yona a más de las descaradas costumbres de Jae-ha.

Zeno solo se inclinó hacia atrás aplaudiendo con las manos, sonriendo maliciosamente a Yun. "Vamos a jugar a verdad o reto." Le dijo tranquilamente, pero su expresión llena de malicia no auguraba nada bueno para el grupo.

Yun gimió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Esto realmente no iba a ir bien con este grupo, les conocía a todos, sabía lo estúpidos que podían ser… Pero no dijo nada por ahora, solo le llamarían madre otra vez y él estaba determinado a ser visto como alguien más que aquel que se dedicaba a cocinar y limpiar por ellos.

Además, podría responder cualquier pregunta que le hicieran y no iba a aceptar ningún reto que le propusiera el grupo, a menos que se tratara de Yona o Shin-ah. No confiaba en los demás.

Kija simplemente parecía confundido y bajó la mirada hacia el sake que tenía en las manos, luego miró a los demás. "¿Nos haremos preguntas entre nosotros?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Preguntas personales." Señaló Hak con una amplia sonrisa. "Cosas que normalmente no le dirías a la gente. ¿Estás asustado, serpiente blanca?" Le preguntó. "Siempre puedes aceptar el reto, si no te sientes capaz de responder a algunas simples preguntas."

Kija se sonrojó y se enderezó. "No me avergüenza responder a cualquier pregunta." Espetó. "Pero me niego a preguntar semejantes intimidades a Yona. Ella es una princesa y nuestra maestra y no necesita que la hagamos preguntas vergonzosas."

Yona se rió y puso una mano en su brazo. "Está bien, Kija. Estoy segura de que todos serán respetuosos." Ella tomó un trago de su bebida, pero también había un brillo de malicia en sus ojos. Al principio, por lo menos. Ella sabía que nadie preguntaría nada dañino o hiriente. Todo esto era por diversión.

"La encantadora Yona está buscando diversión, Kija" Jae-ha sonrió ampliamente. "Y todos podemos hacer eso. ¿Acaso no quieres ser más cercano a tus compañeros bandidos?" Bromeó. No iba a utilizar la palabra familia, no con lo que tenía planeado para todos ellos, Kija incluido.

Kija bufó y tomó un trago rápido, no queriendo ser dejado atrás por el grupo, no cuando Yona estaba sonriendo tan brillantemente y aún tenía su mano en su brazo. "Espero que te quedes, Kija." Le dijo ella animadamente. "No será divertido si uno de nosotros es dejado fuera." Se giró para fruncirle el ceño a Hak. "Pero nada de bromas dañinas. Esto es un juego, no nada malo."

"He guardado todas mis mejores bromas para ti, princesa." Hak sonrió ampliamente. Él estaba al otro lado de Yona y se inclinó para dirigirle una sonrisa a Kija. "Aunque estoy seguro de que algunas bromas amistosas entre amigos no harán daño, ¿no es así, serpiente blanca?"

Zeno estaba prácticamente revotando en el sitio. "Esto va a ser muy divertido." Exclamó. "Incluso Zeno probablemente dirá muchas cosas si todo el mundo le hace todo tipo de preguntas." Esto era una sutil insinuación; Zeno estaba, al menos por esta noche, dispuesto a revelar más de lo que había hecho antes.

Todo el grupo estuvo de acuerdo, sin ni siquiera decir nada, de no abusar de esa confianza que depositaba en ellos.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿todos estamos de acuerdo?" Jae-ha pasó su mirada por todo el grupo, sonriendo brillantemente. Esta se iba a convertir en una noche tan divertida. Él se sirvió otra bebida, ignorando el grito indignado de Yun de que estaba planificando esto cuidadosamente para que nadie se emborrachara y las cosas se les salieran de las manos. "Yona querida, ¿quieres comenzar?"

Yona parpadeó y miró al resto del grupo, considerándolo. Aunque estaba ansiosa por jugar, no estaba segura sobre a quién preguntar primero o qué preguntar. Ella se mordió el labio, pensando profundamente sobre ello. No quería tratar algo demasiado personal al principio y entonces se giró hacia Shin-ah, su voz era baja. "Shin-ah… ¿quién… ¿te cortaste el pelo tú mismo?" Le preguntó, tocándose la parte de atrás del suyo propio.

Yun gimió y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Estaba equivocado, esto no iba a salírseles de las manos, no iba a llevar a ninguna parte en absoluto. Aunque era lindo que Yona lo estuviera intentando de todos modos, pero miró a Shin-Ah, el cual tenía un débil rubor visible mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Ao lo hacía al principio." Murmuró. "Luego una de las mujeres de la aldea." Bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. No era su mejor recuerdo, pero aún así era un poco agradable, que le tocaran durante un breve periodo de tiempo mientras le arreglaban el pelo. "Me sentí… como si perteneciera allí." Murmuró.

Las mejillas de Yona casi se convirtieron en una sombra de su cabello; ella había querido preguntar algo inocente, pero probablemente había sacado a colación algo no tan agradable. "Oh- Yo…" Ella se esforzó en encontrar las palabras.

"Yun lo hace ahora." Shin-ah sonrió un poco a la vez que Yun se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada. "Alguien tiene que manteneros arreglados a todos vosotros bestias." Murmuró, entonces se giró para mirar a Yona. "A ti también, Yona. No te he cortado el pelo desde hace un tiempo."

Ella se llevó una mano a sus ásperos mechones y se sonrojó. No se había percatado de ello en absoluto.

Yun suspiró. "No te preocupes por eso ahora, Yona. Shin-ah, es tu turno de hacer una pregunta."

Estaba esperándose una pregunta aún más aburrida que la de Yona, dado lo tímido que aún era Shin-ah con ellos. Shin-ah alzó la mirada hacia Hak, pareciendo serio. "¿Amas a Yona?" Le preguntó.

Todo el grupo estaba dividido entre mirar a Shin-ah por su audaz pregunta o a Yona y Hak por los varios tonos que estaban atravesando sus rostros. Jae-ha se rió y se inclinó para palmear la espalda de Shin-ah. "Ese es el tipo de pregunta con el que realmente tendríamos que empezar." Él sonrió solo a Hak, mostrándole sus colmillos. "Bueno. ¿Vas a responder o a vas a ir a por el castigo?"

Hak parecía incómodo y miró de reojo a Yona, decidiendo jugársela. "Bueno, no la amo de la misma manera que lo hacéis vosotros cuatro." Habló rápidamente.

Jae-ha alzó una ceja. "Esa no es una respuesta muy buena; solo has respondido a medias. ¿Cuál es la consecuencia, Shin-ah?" Shin-ah se puso un dedo en sus labios y señaló a Hak y Yona. La implicación era clara y Jae-ha no pudo evitar sonreír. "Vaya, últimamente Shin-ah está siendo audaz."

Hak se ruborizó y se giró hacia Yona, inclinándose hacia delante y besándola en la mejilla. No quería una repetición de lo que paso esa otra noche, no con tantos participantes, y la forma en la que besó a Yona solo les incumbía a ellos dos.

Yona solo se rió y arrugó la nariz. "Hak no ha bebido suficiente todavía." Bromeó ella. Hak solo murmuró algo acerca de que algunas cosas eran mejor cuando nadie le estaba mirando y juzgando. "Bueno, entonces, Hak es tu turno, ya que has cumplido tu castigo de la forma más inocente."

Hak bufó y se giró hacia Jae-ha, curvando los labios para formar una sonrisa. "No le hemos dado elección a nadie todavía, así que yo te lo preguntaré a ti, Jae-ha. ¿Prefieres que te haga una pregunta o ir directamente al reto?"

Jae-ha se inclinó hacia delante, con la barbilla posada en su mano. "Voy a aventurarme con la pregunta. No creo que puedas ser tan creativo como lo serás más tarde en el juego." Él miró de reojo a Yun y luego volvió a mirar a Hak. Y deberían esperar a que su madre se durmiera antes de escandalizarle realmente.

Hak ladeó la cabeza. "Me subestimas." Su sonrisa era afilada. "Pero ya que quieres una pregunta, ¿qué piensas de la serpiente blanca?" Apoyó su mentón en su mano. "Y no me refiero a vuestra conexión como dragones. Todos sabemos que eso a ti no te importa." Su tono era claramente sarcástico.

Jae-ha realmente se sonrojó y miró hacia Kija, el cual parecía intrigado y ligeramente esperanzado por su respuesta. Él tomó un gran trago, a pesar de que realmente no lo necesitaba para fastidiar a Kija. "Bueno, me di cuenta de que un hermoso joven había decidido secuestrarme." Bromeó. Realmente no quería ir muy lejos con Yun mirándole incómodo y a la defensiva al mismo tiempo. "Aunque parece que hay un montón de personas atractivas por aquí." Lanzó un suspiro pesaroso. "Tanta competencia. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, Hak…"

Él miró directamente a Kija. "Tú eres mi compañero de armas y alguien muy querido para mí; me pondría delante de cualquier peligro por ti." Sonrió. "Y he hecho todo tipo de cosas locas para protegerte, incluyendo tu incapacidad para nadar." Giñó un ojo. "A pesar de que verte empapado era una visión bastante buena, debo decir."

Kija, que ya estaba aturdido por los comentarios de Jae-ha sobre su belleza, pasó a través de toda la gama de emociones desde la ira hasta la indignación, pero entonces llegó a la parte en la que Jae-ha le protegería, y las lágrimas prácticamente anegaron sus ojos y se agarró al brazo de Jae-ha. "¡Yo haría lo mismo por ti!" Declaró. "¡Siempre lucharemos juntos y nos protegeremos los unos a los otros!"

Jae-ha simplemente sonrió y palmeó a Kija en la cabeza. Había muchas verdades no dichas y él tomaría ventaja de ello esta noche, pero primero era hora de apaciguar a Yun un poco y sonrió a la vez que se giraba hacia el joven chico. "Ahora, Yun." No le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que Yun se tensó al tener toda la atención de Jae-ha sobre él. "Han pasado algunos meses desde que decidiste viajar con nuestra encantadora señorita. ¿Qué opinas de ella?" Su sonrisa era encantadora. "Ya que parece que esa es la dirección en la que están yendo las preguntas ahora."

Yun parecía sorprendido y más que un poco aliviado, pero su expresión se volvió seria mientras valoraba la pregunta desde todos los ángulos. Si ellos estaban siendo sinceros sobre todas las cosas hasta ahora, y Yona merecía escuchar la verdad completa, entonces quería considerar sus palabras.

"Creo que ha crecido mucho desde esa primera vez que cayó en mi patio trasero." De repente sonrió. "Estaba desaliñada y golpeada y no tenía modales en absoluto." Él ignoró el jadeo de indignación de Kija ante tales palabras dichas contra Yona. "Pero ella ha luchado mucho por todo lo que se ha cruzado en su camino y no ha perdido de vista sus objetivos. Estoy orgulloso de viajar con ella y poder ayudarla." Sonrió un poco y bajó la mirada por un momento. "Ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve."

Las mejillas de Yona se sonrojaron y miró hacia su regazo, sin haberse esperado esas palabras de Yun. Ella no creía que hubiera dejado semejante impresión en él. Había sido como una molestia para él al principio… "Yun…"

Él se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. "Eso no significa que aún no seas como estas bestias algunas veces." Murmuró rápidamente. "Y tienes que ser vigilada para que no hagas locuras." El rubor era intenso en sus mejillas. Estaba más avergonzado que nunca. Yona simplemente sonrió, feliz de que Yun tuviera tan buena opinión de ella.

"Bueno, entonces ahora es mi turno." Yun se aclaró la garganta. Miró hacia Zeno, meditando sus palabras por un momento. "Zeno…"

La sonrisa de Zeno se amplió a la vez que miraba hacia Yun. "¡Ah, Zeno finalmente tiene su turno!" Rebotó un poco en el sitio. "Apuesto a que tienes todo tipo de preguntas." Había una ligera sombra de duda en su mirada, pero no dejó que su sonrisa vacilara.

Yun dudó por un momento más. "¿Es… ¿Yona se parece en algo al Rey Hiryuu?" Le preguntó suavemente, con voz vacilante. Aún estaba procesando el hecho de que Yona fuera la reencarnación de un guerrero tan temible, el fundador de su clan, aquel que había unido al reino…

Zeno se rió ante la pregunta. "¡La señorita y Hiryuu ambos tienen el mismo color de pelo!" Sonrió. "¡Los dos tienen pelo rojo, justo igual, justo igual!"

Yun frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, pero Zeno no había terminado. "Hiryuu y la señorita son iguales en su determinación, pero Hiryuu y la señorita no son la misma clase de persona. Tienen sus diferencias." Él miró a Yona, su expresión era suave y melancólica. "Pero la señorita se siente exactamente igual que Hiryuu. Cálida."

Yona sonrió suavemente para sí misma, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos. No creía que pudiera compararse con Hiryuu; era algo impensable. Ella no era nada parecida a las historias que había leído sobre Hiryuu.

Zeno se inclinó hacia atrás y volvió a parecer alegre, frotándose las manos. "Ahora, ¿a quién debería elegir Zeno para su pregunta?" Miró a todo el grupo y su mirada se detuvo en Kija, que aún no había tenido su turno. "Ah, Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu necesita su turno."

Kija se sonrojó por toda la atención que estaba siendo dirigida hacia él y se estiró la ropa inconscientemente y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, tratando de relajarse más y Yun le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿S… sí?" Inquirió.

"Zeno quiere saber sobre la peor experiencia con insectos que jamás haya tenido Hakuryuu." Le dijo Zeno, con los ojos brillando maliciosos.

Kija parpadeó y se estremeció ante la mención de los insectos, mirando a su alrededor reflexivamente. "Yo- eso es… debe ser esa cuando conocí por primera vez a la princesa." Dijo, alisándose la túnica con la mano. "Había perdido el equilibrio y aterricé en… aterricé en un nido de lo que Hak llamó ciempiés." Se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Zeno parecía completamente inocente. "¿Eran algo como esos sobre los que estás sentado ahora?" Le preguntó.

Kija gritó y casi levitó de su sitio, con las mejillas rojas y el pecho agitado mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el pequeño grupo de insectos que se había reunido cerca de él. Trastabilló para alejarse y se aseguró de que no había insectos antes d sentarse al lado de Hak, empujándole más cerca de Yona.

Hak le miró y se encogió de hombros. Había visto a los insectos antes, pero había pensado que Kija podría haberse acostumbrado a ellos. "Es tu turno, serpiente blanca…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jae-ha pensó que una de las mejores sugerencias provino de Hak, que alternaba la mirada entre Yona y Yun con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. "Yun, parece que no te cuesta trabajo cambiar de ropa en nuestras pequeñas incursiones en la ciudad. Te reto a intercambiar tu ropa con Yona." Ya que Yun se había negado a responder una pregunta que él realmente pensaba que era demasiado reveladora para el grupo, el reto cayó sobre él. Tal vez era por la forma en la que Hak lo expresó, pero Yun se había puesto rojo y no respondió.

Yun parpadeó y miró a Yona, la cual se limitó a encogerse un poco de hombros. "Nunca he llevado ropa de chico antes." Fue todo lo que ella dijo al respecto.

Yun bufó y tomó a Yona de la mano para guiarla a la tienda de campaña. "Vosotras bestias no vais a ver cómo se cambia ella, eso seguro. Haremos esto en privado."

"Oh, nos quitas la mitad de la diversión de este reto." Bromeó Jae-ha, pero les despidió con la mano. "Pero conservaremos su sensibilidad y la pobre inocencia de los ojos de los niños que tenemos aquí mientras vais a cambiaros."

Yona simplemente se rió y siguió a Yun a la tienda de campaña. "¿Te estás divirtiendo, Yun?" Le preguntó mientras se desataba la ropa tímida y lentamente. "Sé que no es la cosa más respetable que podríamos hacer, pero… creo que es bueno que podamos divertirnos tanto juntos."

Yun hizo una mueca ante eso, pero sonrió después de un momento. "Sí." Admitió en voz baja, cogiendo la ropa que ella le tendía para darla las suyas a cambio. "No es algo muy propio de princesas o ni siquiera de una chica como tú el hecho de emborracharse y andar con chicos todo el tiempo, pero…" Él sonrió. "Tampoco estás actuando ya como una estúpida noble."

Ella le golpeó y arrugó la nariz. "Yo… Yo me alegré mucho al escuchar lo que piensas de mí." Ella tiró de los pantalones hacia arriba y se giró un poco. "No pensaba que… realmente significa mucho para mí." Ella aplaudió con sus manos. "Eres como un familiar para mí, Yun. Estoy realmente, realmente feliz de que estés con nosotros."

Yun se sonrojó, se recolocó la túnica y enderezó la ropa de Yona antes de caminar hacia la salida de la tienda de campaña. "Yo… me alegro de haber decidido ir contigo."

Yun ignoró los aplausos mientras salía fuera, colocándose el pelo detrás de las orejas. "Te lo dije, ¿qué importa lo que lleve puesto?" Dijo. "Sin embargo, creo que Yona se ve interesante con mi ropa.

Yona parecía bastante cohibida con la ropa holgada, sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus pantalones. "¿Luce tan mal?" Preguntó ella, cuando notó que todos la miraban.

Todos ellos negaron con la cabeza, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, Hak con un rubor oscuro en las mejillas, Kija estaba murmurando algo sobre por qué las niñas no deberían estar tan expuestas, pero no podía dejar de mirarla fijamente. Zeno solo sonrió y tiró de ella para que se volviera a sentar a su lado.

"Zeno cree que el muchacho y la señorita se ven interesantes con esa ropa." Él sonrió. "Y la señorita ahora puede sentarse mucho más cómodamente." La tocó ligeramente durante un tiempo antes de apartarse. "¡Muy bien, juguemos, ¿quién es el siguiente?!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fue mucho más tarde y después de mucho más alcohol del que Yun había planeado que bebieran; el muchacho estaba dormido apoyado contra Shin-Ah. La hierba para dormir que había planeado darle a Yona para dejarla inconsciente y alejarla de las bestias había terminado en su propia bebida, cortesía de Jae-ha.

Shin-ah simplemente palmeó su hombro y colocó su piel sobre él, quitándose la máscara para dejarla a su lado. Aún se sentía un poco nervioso al hacerlo, pero la máscara estaba justo a su lado si se sentía demasiado abrumado.

También fue Jae-ha quien hizo la más reciente sugerencia.

"Sabes, aunque averiguar los secretos y sentimientos más profundos de todos es fascinante." Habló Jae-ha, sirviendo a todos más bebida. "Realmente no es divertido si no hacemos unos pocos retos aquí y allá."

Shin-ah sacudió la cabeza e hizo un gesto hacia Yun. Por lo menos alguien tenía que vigilar y Shin-ah no había tomado nada de beber. Les había explicado que no quería que su poder se descontrolara, quería y necesitaba mantener el control sobre sí mismo.

Zeno sonrió. "No le habéis hecho a Zeno ninguna pregunta peliaguda. "Señaló. "Creo que todos sois muy tímidos como para hacerle a Zeno preguntas realmente serias." Sin embargo había un ligero alivio en su voz, en sus ojos; había vivido durante tanto tiempo y tenía un montón de recuerdos que habitualmente eran dolorosos, y los que no lo eran, de hecho eran pocos y lejanos entre sí.

"Preferiría retar a Zeno a hacer algo en lo que se ha estado conteniendo." Él sonrió. Intercambió una mirada con Hak. "No recuerdo que jugaras mucho, como tu decías, con nuestra querida Yona. Deberíamos solucionar eso, si Yona no tiene objeciones." Alzó una ceja hacia la chica.

Yona se rió un poco. "No me importa, pero Kija no llegó a jugar en absoluto." Ella le sonrió a Kija, el cual se sonrojó aún más.

"Yo no… no podría… atreverme a, no con usted, princesa…" Tartamudeó Kija y luego soltó un chillido cuando Jae-ha le empujó por detrás.

"Pero Kija, ¿no quieres confraternizar con tus compañeros dragones?" Bromeó. Shin-ah alzó una ceja ante los diversos matices que estaba adoptando el rostro de Kija y sacudió la cabeza. "Kija es tímido con estas cosas." Dijo suavemente. Él cerró los ojos brevemente, también cansado. Había tomado una dosis más pequeña de la hierba para dormir que Jae-ha le había endosado a Yun, y estaba empezando a cabecear. Por mucho que Jae-ha bromeara con Shin-ah sobre sus hermosos ojos, no podía hacer ningún movimiento serio hacia él.

"¿Me… gusta esto?" Balbuceó Kija, pero Jae-ha simplemente apretó sus brazos alrededor de él, besándole la parte posterior del cuello. "Creo que deberíamos tener más tiempo para confraternizar entre nosotros."

La expresión de Zeno se iluminó y les sonrió a todos. "¿Hakuryuu va a jugar también con nosotros esta vez?"

Hak sacudió la cabeza, divertido por hacia donde se estaba volviendo a dirigir esto. "No es divertido a no ser que les estés retando a hacer algo, Jae-ha." Señaló. Podía decir que no había sido el objetivo final de Jae-ha poner a Kija así de nervioso.

Kija se estremeció y se escapó de los brazos de Jae-ha. "¿Entonces no estamos jugando todavía?" Les reclamó, más borracho que todos ellos. "Entonces quiero que… que…"

Jae-ha sonrió. "Te reto, Kija, a decirme que pensantes realmente cuando bebiste esa poción de amor que supuestamente estaba hecha de tus escamas." Alzó la mano derecha de Kija y la besó. "¿O conseguiremos el mismo efecto de esta forma?"

"¿Estás combinando un reto con una pregunta?" Zeno se rió ante esto. "Eso no es divertido. Hakuryuu tiene que hacer un reto si no puede responder a la pregunta."

"Yo… bueno, yo…" Él se sonrojó cuando repentinamente recordó no solo su reacción a la poción y como se sintió hacia Yona, sino también la reacción que Jae-ha tuvo hacia él y se estremeció ante el recuerdo doble. Jae-ha volvió a tirar de él hacia atrás.

"Te daré esto gratis, Kija." Murmuró en su oreja. "Realmente me gusto como lucias, totalmente sonrojado debajo de mí."

Kija le golpeó para alejarle, más avergonzado que nunca y no pudo mirar a ninguno de ellos, solo apretó su mano sobre su regazo.

"Yo… Yo no quiero…" Él sacudió la cabeza con ferocidad. "Lo que sentí estaba mal, no debería haber… Yo no debería…" Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando Yona se arrodilló delante de él, agarrando sus manos suavemente y besándole en la mejilla.

"Te lo dije, me gustó." Bromeó gentilmente. "Fuiste tan apasionado que mi corazón se aceleró." El rostro de él se ruborizó aún más y se tambaleó un poco desde su posición aún sentada.

"Vas a provocar que Kija se desmaye." Habló Jae-ha divertido, girando a Kija hacia él de modo que pudiera fijarse en alguien más a parte del rostro amable de Yona. No parecía estar ayudando mucho.

"Tú también bebiste la poción de amor." Le dijo. "Y dijiste todo tipo de cosas…" Murmuró Kija, mirando su regazo, con las puntas de sus orejas rojas. "¿Qué estabas pensando tú en ese momento?"

Zeno les dio un empujoncito a Hak y a Yona mientras todos ellos estaban observando el drama que se estaba desarrollando. Jae-ha no se puso nervioso al igual que Kija y en vez de eso sonrió ampliamente. "Ya te lo dije, me gusta tu rostro enrojecido y habría hecho más, si a cambio tu no me hubieras amenazado con desgarrarme con estas hermosas garras tuyas…"

Kija frunció el ceño y se apartó completamente, poniendo distancia entre ellos. "Um. Bueno, no harás semejantes cosas indecorosas con la princesa mirándonos." Murmuró.

"Oh, oh… ¿así que puedo hacerlas cuando ella no esté?" Jae-ha sonrió.

Zeno se rió y Yona ocultó una risita detrás de sus manos.

"Zeno no necesita una poción de amor para que su corazón lata rápido cerca de la señorita." Zeno sonrió. "Sus sonrojos son tan lindos que hacen que su corazón se acelere sin nada de ayuda."

"Entonces, ¿por qué nunca haces nada al respecto, anciano?" Jae-ha se inclinó más cerca. "Solo la abrazas y confundes a Hak con que lo que ocurrió esa noche realmente. No es suficiente, ¿sabes?"

El rostro de Hak no tenía precio. "¿Qué sucedió aquella noche que yo no recuerdo?" Les reclamó.

Jae-ha sonrió y, ya que Kija le había rechazado de momento, se acercó más a Hak. "Pasamos una noche fantástica." Le juró. "Zeno y Yona disfrutaron observándonos, aunque no pensaba que nuestra querida Yona tuviera esas tendencias, pero tu parecías bastante feliz burlándote de la princesa por ello."

"Así que ¿asumo que Zeno aún no ha hecho absolutamente nada?" Preguntó Hak, con las cejas alzadas. "¿Qué pasa, anciano? ¿Acaso no puedes mantenerte al día con nosotros los jóvenes?" Él sonrió. No estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba provocándole con este tipo de tonterías; si él no lo hubiera hecho, no podría haber mantenido a Yona para el mismo, pero estaba en su naturaleza meter cizaña con las cosas.

Yona parpadeó y se giró hacia Zeno, sus recuerdos sobre aquella noche estaban un poco borrosos, pero recordaba cómo se sentía Zeno dentro de su cabeza, por no mencionar cómo se sintió cuando Jae-ha y Hak la besaron.

Zeno realmente se ruborizó y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Zeno ya os lo dijo, a él le gusta ver los sonrojos de la señorita más que nada." Les dijo seriamente. "Ella se veía tan bonita junto al señor y Ryokuryuu…" Él sonrió a Kija. "Aunque Hakuryuu se sonroja aún más que la señorita y eso es lindo, ¡lindo!"

"No cambies de tema, Zeno." Hak se inclinó más cerca de él, con los ojos levemente entrecerrados. "Sé que tienes que sentir los mismo por Yona que el resto de las bestias." Miró de reojo a Shin-ah que ya estaba durmiendo y sacudió la cabeza. "Puede que no todos vosotros os sintáis de la misma manera, pero basándome en tus travesuras de la otra noche, no creo estar equivocado en aventurar que sientes algo más."

"Hak, deja de provocar a Zeno." Le reprendió Yona. "Está bien si solo quiere jugar un poco como tú." Ella sonrió a Zeno brillantemente. "Yo… Yo entiendo si él no quiere hacerlo, ¿sabes? Está bien. "Ella se sonrojó ante sus propias palabras.

De repente Zeno estuvo frente a ella, alzando la barbilla de ella para que sus miradas se encontraran. "Si Zeno posee a la señorita de esa forma, podría ser difícil para Zeno dejar ir a la señorita."

Yona parpadeó y luego se rió, besando a Zeno en la mejilla y dándole un abrazo. "Solo lo estás diciendo para irritarles." Bromeó ella. "No es necesario que lo hagas, Zeno."

Sin embargo Jae-ha estaba mirando a Zeno con interés, y le dio un empujoncito a Hak esta vez, señalando lo seria que era la expresión de Zeno. "Podrías tener una competencia muy seria por tu princesa." Se rió suavemente. "Zeno podría arrebatártela perfectamente."

"Ella no parece darse cuenta de ello, así que creo que estoy a salvo." La voz de Hak estaba seca. Jae-ha se inclinó hacia atrás y tomó un gran sorbo de la botella que estaba a su lado. "Bueno, creo que podríamos disfrutar observando esto al igual que ellos disfrutan viéndonos a nosotros." Murmuró, mirando a Kija. "A no ser que esto haga que nuestro pequeño dragón blanco se desmaye de la impresión."

Kija se puso de pie tambaleándose y palmeó el hombro de Shin-ah. "Yo… creo que necesito acostarme y… dormir para deshacerme del alcohol." Les dijo, mirando de reojo a Yona y Zeno. Yona aún estaba sonriendo, pero Zeno parecía aún más serio y el sentimiento que los otros captaban procedente de él lo confirmaba. Él realmente había querido decir lo que le dijo a Yona.

Él parecía un poco anhelante e incómodo al mismo tiempo. "Vamos, Shin-ah. Te ayudaré a llevar a Yun a la tienda de campaña, así no estará aquí fuera donde todos los insectos pueden alcanzarle."

Jae-ha le miró, un poco decepcionado. "No olvides lo que me prometiste, Kija." Se burló. "Dijiste que podría hacerte todo tipo de cosas sin Yona mirando."

Kija sonrió aún más y simplemente se cargó al somnoliento Yun sobre su hombro, el cual solo murmuró una protesta sobre las bestias, Shin-ah estaba cerca a su lado. Sin embargo no se negó, algo por lo que Jae-ha se sintió bastante satisfecho.

"Y entonces quedamos cuatro." Murmuró Jae-ha. "De nuevo este grupo, ¿eh?"

"Ahora mismo, estoy viendo a Yona siendo ajena." Se limitó a decir Hak. "Estoy aliviado de ver que yo no soy el único cuyos sentimientos no entiende." Incluso si desde esa extraña noche, ella había estado más abierta y le había besado más; a pesar de que la mayor parte de los besos fueran en la mejilla, pero Zeno estaba determinado y ella no lo veía.

"Zeno…" Zeno se giró levemente para mirar a Jae-ha, el cual parecía más que divertido por la situación. "Te reto a besar a nuestra querida Yona, ya que te escabulliste de hacerlo la última vez." Sonrió ampliamente. "Y no solo uno de esos pequeños besos lindos en la mejilla que hizo Yona."

"Solo si la señorita no se opone." Habló Zeno firmemente, pero Yona sacudió la cabeza. "No me importa, Zeno…" Ella se rió un poco más. "Realmente nosotros no tuvimos oportunidad de jugar, ¿no?" Bromeó, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de él en un suave abrazo. Ella aún no esperaba mucho, sabía que a quién él estaba viendo no podía ser ella.

La expresión de Zeno se suavizó y la agarró de la mejilla, inclinándose para besarla suavemente, ladeando su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Él estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de no tomar todo lo que pudiera; había estado diciendo la verdad la mayor parte del tiempo, se había estado contiendo durante un tiempo.

Dos mil años de espera para sentir esta alma otra vez… y que ésta estuviera unida a una linda chica que estaba esforzándose más que nadie por reparar el reino y traer de vuelta la luz a la gente.

Yona empezó a alejarse, con un rubor en sus mejillas que no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol, sino con el cariño con el que Zeno la había besado.

Zeno la detuvo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de ella, manteniéndola en su lugar. "Zeno dijo que retendría a la señorita si él empezaba." La dijo suavemente. "Zeno no quiere dejarte ir todavía."

Ella abrió la boca para cuestionar eso, entonces él se inclinó de nuevo, tirando de ella más cerca de él. Los brazos de ella aún estaban alrededor de él y cuando él la mordió el labio inferior suavemente, estos se apretaron alrededor de su espalda por la leve sorpresa.

El beso de profundizó a partir de ahí, Zeno movía su boca suavemente encima de la suya, deslizándose hasta los bordes antes de volver a besarla, tirando de ella hacia su regazo y acariciándola la espalda. "La señorita se siente diferente cuando lleva puesta la ropa del muchacho." Bromeó, con la voz aún llena de malicia, pero sus ojos estaban fijos solo en ella.

Ella se rió de eso. "Es más difícil quitarme la túnica." Le devolvió la broma, cálida y feliz por dentro, sintiendo retazos de calidez en los lugares donde el toque de él se demoraba sobre su piel. "Tendrás que esforzarte más." La expresión de ella era cálida al encontrarse con su mirada.

"Zeno planea hacerlo, señorita." Él sonrió mientras tiraba de ella para que quedara completamente encima de su regazo, sonriendo a Jae-ha y Hak por encima de la cabeza de ella. "El señor y Ryokuryuu han molestado tanto a Zeno sobre esto, pero Zeno estaba siendo sincero cuando dijo que no les devolvería a la señorita." Él apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre el pelo de ella. "Al menos no esta noche."

Ella se rió y se acercó más a él. "Pero todavía están mirándonos." Ella sonrió y se giró para encarar a los otros dos. "Creo que les gustará observarnos tanto como a ti, Zeno."

"No… a ellos les gusta más estar con la señorita… pero esta vez, ellos pueden ver cada sonrojo de la señorita cuando Zeno la besa." La giró de nuevo hacia él, su mirada era ferozmente posesiva mientras miraba a Jae-ha y Hak.

Hak se encogió de hombros y miró a Jae-ha. "… bueno, al parecer él también tiene lo suyo." Dijo con sorpresa. "Recuérdame no volver a retarle a nada pronto."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sé que dije que subiría esto el viernes, pero tenía un ratito hoy y he decidido publicarlo ya. Mejor adelantarse que atrasarse, ¿no? XD

Este va a ser el último capítulo que publique de este fanfic hasta que la autora original publique más. Ella lo tiene marcado como inconcluso, pero la verdad es que hace bastante tiempo que no actualiza así que no se si finalmente habrá continuación o no. De todos modos, yo también lo dejaré como inconcluso por si acaso y si actualiza algo nuevo lo traduciré, pero ya os digo que ese momento puede tardar en llegar. Hasta entonces yo seguiré publicando otras cosas.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
